Ghostly Encounters at NG SPR On The Case
by Sparkly-Glitter-Gal
Summary: Ghostly happenings are occurring at the NG Building, so Touma Seguchi decides to call in the big guns...the one and only SPR. Can Mai, Naru and the rest of the team work out who or what is haunting NG before it's too late? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Encounters of the Ghostly Kind**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a normal day at Shibuya Psychic Research. Mai Taniyama was working her way through a pile of unnecessary paperwork given to her by her boss Kazuya Shibuya, or Naru as he was mostly known.

The SPR team had not had a case for over a month now and all of those in the office were beginning to feel the effects of it. Talking had become non-existent, though for Naru and Lin that was hardly strange as they only spoke when necessary. But for the rest of the team to be more or less silent every time they turned up, was very odd indeed. Since there had been no new cases for a while, the team had become disheartened and distant.

The office began to feel stale; Mai even began to feel stale and the paper cuts from the endless files she was given were beginning to get their own paper cuts.

She looked out of the window at the late afternoon sun. Its orange hew began to turn the office walls from stark white to a boring beige. Looking up at the clock, she sighed, realising she still had an hour until she could go home and even then she had homework to do. Sighing again she returned to her work and all that could be heard in the silence was the tapping of Naru and Lin's computer keyboards, with the occasional turning of a page. It had been the same every afternoon…up until this very moment.

The door to the office swung open with such ferocity that it nearly came off its hinges and all Mai saw was a human looking blur run in and fall to the floor in front of her desk. Peering over feeling slightly scared, she saw that the blur was her good friend and colleague Takigawa. She breathed a sigh of relief this time, not despair.

'What in the world is wrong Monk? What are you doing running in like that? Is Ayako chasing you again? Come on, what did you say to annoy her this time?'

The monk looked up at her, dazed and bewildered from his fall but soon regained his composure just enough to make sense of what Mai had said.

'No I haven't annoyed her again Mai! Jeez, do you think that's my main goal in life?'

Mai paused and looked into space pondering Monk's retaliation. He did seem to like teasing her quite a bit, so…

'Mai!' He chirped interrupting her line of thought. 'Where is Naru? I need to speak with him. I think we have a case!'

At that moment, a large crash was heard resonating from Naru's office. The door swung open to reveal the big boss himself on the floor and his chair lying next to him. In listening to Monk, Naru had been so un-Naru-like and fallen out of his chair in shock and excitement at the prospect of a new case.

'Err, Naru are you ok? What is with people and the floor today?'

'Mai, tea now. Takigawa, sit. Tell me of this new case' he said regaining his breath and getting up from the floor.

By this time, Lin had already wandered, gracefully as always, over to the couch with his laptop, ready to take notes with a renewed look of hope in his eyes. Mai, returned from the kitchenette with tea and Monk began to explain.

'So, what do you think Naru? Is it a case worth having? It'd be doing my mate a great favour. And of course, we will be well paid with this one. It is for the great Tohma Seguchi after all.'

'Oh my god! Please Naru! Please? I love Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck and going to NG Studios is my one big chance to meet them!' Squealed Mai excitedly.

'Mai, we will be there to work. Not to stalk your idols.' Naru said calmly with a hint of arrogance.

'Oh please can we take it Naru? It's a case still. And we've been twiddling our thumbs now for over a month!'

'I should hope you haven't. I've been paying you to do paperwork. Not twiddle your thumbs.'

Mai looked at him, realising he hadn't understood what she meant. Lin just rolled his eyes and Monk gave Naru a dumbfounded look.

'I was joking Mai.' He said deadpan.

'Don't do that again. It's scary when you try to pull off humour.'

'I agree.' Said a now slightly scared looking Monk. Lin simply stared at the ceiling; a smirk quickly graced his lips and shortly faded.

'Anyway…back to the case. I don't think so. It's too close to media attention.' Naru announced trying to change the subject.

'Don't you worry about that Naru. Tohma can control the media. We won't have any problems.' Monk piped up looking pleased. Naru thought for a moment.

'Oh ok. Go and tell your friend that we will take his offer immediately. Get him to organise enough rooms for all of us and our equipment. Lin and Mai, you should start packing the equipment ready for tomorrow morning. I will ring the others and get them to meet us there. We will start at seven o'clock on the dot.'

'Yes Sir!' Mai and Monk chimed together, saluting Naru cheekily. He ignored them as usual and returned to his office to finish his work, or pretend to at least.

And so it began. The start of possibly one of the most interesting cases SPR had ever conducted…well, in Mai's opinion anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Purely because this is my first fan-fic and I wasn't sure how to go about these things and missed it out on the first chapter...I would like to say that I do not own either Ghost Hunt or Gravitation (sadly) and in no way will profit from this blah blah blah as it goes...please enjoy! And please, just an early warning...if you don't know, Gravitation is a Shonen-ai anime/manga so there are mentions of same-sex couples as you would expect...so if you don't like that sort of thing, turn away now. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning soon rolled around and for once, Mai was actually on time. She was more than on time. She had arrived at the office 2 hours early to the surprise of Lin and Naru. What was even more of a surprise was the object she had brought with her; a pink bunny soft toy.

Naru looked on in utter confusion and looked up at Lin for an explanation.

'Don't ask Naru. All will be revealed when we arrive.' Lin replied flatly to the puzzled young boss.

'Hmm. But why a…never mind. Let's get going. We might as well get there early to set up.'

Lin started up the van, and Naru and Mai clambered in. The trip to NG wasn't a very long one but to Naru it felt like forever, as Mai had decided that the pink bunny should sit up front with them and kept on attacking Naru with it. However, Naru kept his demeanour in check and ignored the teen and her toy for the most part, batting its long ears away impassively every so often. And soon enough they had arrived, to Mai's glee.

'I cannot believe we are actually here!' She squealed. 'Look at this place. It makes our office look like a joke.'

'Mai, please remain calm. This is a job. Not a day off, celebrity spotting. If you don't work and remain professional I will dock your pay accordingly.'

'Yes Naru. I understand.' She said angrily under her breath. She hated it when he spoke to her like she was a complete moron. Yet, her feelings for her narcissistic boss remained, much to her annoyance sometimes.

'Go and find Takigawa. He said he would be here already. And Mai…'

Mai turned to glare at her boss, but when it came to glaring it was no use with Naru. He was the master of all glares.

'…leave that stupid bunny in the van.'

'Moron!' She shouted, throwing the bunny at his head, which he dodged as it fell into the passenger seat of the van. 'Grrrr…' she screamed as she stormed off to find Monk.

Getting closer to the building itself, she noticed that it was mostly made of glass and that people in the various offices of NG were peering out of their windows, watching the scene between Naru, Mai and the bunny unfold. Unbeknownst to Mai, one of the spectators was the one and only Ryuichi Sakuma and his best friend, the pink bunny Kumagora. Ryuichi watched her closely and giggled; a new friend perhaps?

Meanwhile, Mai who was making her way to the doors of NG saw out of the corner of her eye, the very man she had been looking for. She snuck around and pinched Monk's sides, making him jump.

'Why are you hiding Monk? And why…' Her voice seemed to trail off as the man she thought was Monk turned around and pointed a gun to her head. Her questions ended with a loud, high pitched scream.

'Who are you? What is your business at NG and why did you pinch me?' A gruff voice said rather angrily. It was definitely not Monk.

In a flash Lin and Naru were behind her and on the offensive. Lin was about to call his Shiki when a familiar voice shouted from behind them all.

'Wait Lin. It's ok. He won't hurt Mai, will you?'

'Takigawa, who are these people? And why did she pinch me?' The American looking man with the gun demanded.

'These are my friends and work colleagues.' The blonde man lowered his pistol and quickly returned it to its holster. 'This young girl is Mai Taniyama and this is our boss Kazuya Shibuya and his assistant Lin Koujo. Everyone, I would like you to meet Bad Luck's Manager, K.'

Nobody moved. Mai was frozen to the spot in terror and Naru and Lin eyed K suspiciously.

K decided to make the first move and bowed to them.

'I am pleased to meet you. Sorry for the confusion. I am very sorry about that Mai Taniyama. You never know who is around these days. Guns can come in pretty handy at times. I apologise.' He laughed.

Mai ran to Monk and hid behind him. 'It's Miss Taniyama to you!' She said fiercely, but still scared. 'Monk, I thought he was you. I only saw the hair and…do you go to the same hairdressers?'

'No Mai.' Monk said not amused in the slightest. 'Let's just all go inside. And we can get all the introductions over and done with properly in there.'

'Good idea.' Chirped K rather happily at the confusion between himself and Takigawa. Takigawa was a lot younger than he…what a compliment.

'Lin?' Mai asked sheepishly. 'Can I stay with you for now? It's not that I'm scared or anything but…well…can I?'

'If you must do so.' Lin responded, again flatly to show he didn't care either way. Though inside, he was rather glad to keep an eye on her. This "K" man seemed a little strange and he sensed that there was more to him than met the eye.

They all sat in the lobby, Monk and K chatting away and laughing, whilst awaiting the arrival of the remainder of SPR. It wasn't long before Yasuhara, Masako, Ayako and John Brown arrived. Piling out of a small taxi, Mai could here Ayako complaining that Yasuhara had squashed her through the whole journey here and Masako came in mumbling something about why couldn't she had driven here with Naru instead of Mai.

'Is that everyone Takigawa? Yes? Then we should get a move on. The President has been waiting a while now. Just to warn you, he might be a bit irritated. He's had to reschedule his whole morning. Not that it matters much. The world waits for Touma Seguchi.' K said sarcastically waving his hands about.

Soon, the team had reached the top level of NG and were shown into a seated area whilst K went to see Touma.

'Please come in. Mr Seguchi will see you now. Also, we have gathered all those involved in the incidences as you requested.'

K moved over to Monk and whispered. 'Good luck trying to get any sense out of Ryuichi. You know how he is.' They both laughed as they headed towards the massive double doors of Touma Seguchi's office.

Mai felt butterflies in her stomach. Would her idols all be in that very room? She could hardly contain her excitement and gripped Lin's shirt cuff. Lin looked down at her with a cold stare but realised that she was entirely in a world of her own, her chocolate brown eyes wild with anticipation and wonder. He wondered, would he have ever been that excited at her age if he had been about to meet his idols? He shook his head and smirked. Well, he was about to find out. He hoped that he would keep his solemn composure if Ryuichi Sakuma was there. The only Japanese person he did not dislike entirely from an early age.


	3. Chapter 3

**As per usual...I do not own Gravitation or Ghost Hunt and please review...it would be nice to hear something from people. I'm sorry if this is a slow going fic...I'm getting there with it gradually but I do not think it will be hundreds of chapters as I find people get a bit bored or put off if it's too long - I could be wrong of course. Anyways...enjoy! :-)**

**Chapter 3:**

The doors to Touma Seguchi's office opened and all that the SPR team could see at first was the sunlight bounding in through the great big windows. Soon enough though, their eyes adjusted and before them stood seven, very good looking people.

Mai recognised each and every one of them instantly, even the famous Eiri Yuki. It was luck that she had been holding on to Lin as she fainted like a stereotypical fan girl, when she saw them all and he caught her just in time.

Mai found herself in total darkness. Then a familiar voice spoke. It was distant. Very distant and she found herself running toward the source of the voice. Another dream she supposed. Suddenly she stopped and looked down. She saw the great big office and herself, being almost cradled uncomfortably by Lin. The crowd of people in the office engulfed her and she could no longer see her body. The scene switched very suddenly and she saw below her a rough basement. A floating orb of light bounced around the basement room and the more it tried to get out, the redder in colour the light became. It was almost as if it was aggravated. She tried to get closer but another familiar voice called her. She felt herself being whipped away though she tried to remain, and soon she found consciousness again.

Opening her large brown eyes she stared up to see everyone around her and a concerned looking Shuichi Shindou popped into vision from thin air, making her jump.

'Ahhhhh!' She screamed.

'Ahhhhh!' Screamed Shuichi.

'Damn brat! You scared her. Why are you screaming?' Called a voice further back in the office.

'I was just playing along Yuki. And don't call me a damn brat in front of other people! We talked about this last night!' Shuichi whined.

'You damn brat. You're freaky hair probably scared her. You scare me every morning!' Eiri Yuki sniggered.

'Believe me, she has seen worse.' Naru interjected emotionless. 'Did you see anything Mai?'

'I…I…never mind.' She wasn't about to start talking with all these people in the room; later she would tell them she decided.

'Tell me now Mai. If it's anything to do with the investigation we need to know.'

'It's nothing Naru just leave it.' All of the NG staff looked curiously at Mai. Lin helped her stand and the introductions began.

'Hello Touma. Long time no see huh?!' Piped up Monk as the crowd around Mai dispersed.

'Yes, it has been a while Houshou. How have you been?' Touma replied casually. Shuichi watched the conversation with great intent, his mouth wide open in the amazement of his boss being…well…_normal_.

'It's not been too bad really. I've been busy with a few gigs and this is my part time job now. I thought that I should do something to use all that training from Mount Koya for once.'

'Yes I suppose so. I wish you'd come back to NG like the old times. However, it's still good to see you again Houshou, though I wish the circumstances were different.' Touma replied a little saddened, though his face and countenance did not show it as usual.

'Takigawa, shall we get on with things?' Naru interrupted rudely.

'Naru, you are so rude. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet.' Mai shouted. Naru glared at her, raising his left eyebrow ever so slightly, so that she would sense he was not in the mood for a fight.

'Forgive me. My name is Kazuya Shibuya. I am the President of SPR. This is Lin Koujo my assistant and my other assistant Mai Taniyama. I take it that you all know Takigawa. This is Masako Hara, a popular television psychic medium, John Brown, a catholic priest, Yasuhara my researcher and Ayako Matsuzaki, a shrine maiden.'

Yuki snorted at the last one. She was too old to be a shrine maiden he thought. Looking over he saw the red headed women glower at him. It must be a thing of theirs, to glare at people, as they all seemed to do it he thought as he stood smirking.

'I doubt I need to introduce to you who all these fine people are.' Takigawa smiled, looking over at his team. They all shook their heads, except one; Naru.

'I'm sorry; I don't know who you are?' Naru spoke up.

'What?!' Screamed Mai. 'Have you been living under a rock your whole life?'

'I don't listen to music Mai and I have no interest in the media.' He replied bluntly.

'Well then, let me welcome you to NG studios. I am Touma Seguchi, President of NG and keyboardist for Nittle Grasper. This is Ryuichi Sakuma and Noriko Ukai, also of Nittle Grasper. You have already met Mr K. This is Shuichi Shindou, Suguru Fujisaki, and Hirosho Nakano of Bad Luck and my brother in-law and novelist Eiri Yuki.'

Everyone bowed to each other and the investigation began. Lin got out his laptop and began taking notes. Mai and Yasuhara, who had been unusually quiet all the way through, also wrote down notes and asked questions to the celebrities. All of them were as helpful as they could be, telling SPR the goings on at NG. Ryuichi however, was a hard one to tackle. Naru left him to the Monk to deal with.

'Oh Houshou, me and Kuma-chan have really missed you all these years. Why did you never drop in and say hi. I cried and cried when you didn't make our last date and then I didn't hear from you and I cried some more.' Ryuichi drabbled on in his childlike way, his eyes filling with crocodile tears.

'I'm sorry Ryuichi. I just got caught up with things. You know how it is.' Monk replied trying to comfort his old friend. By this time though Yasuhara had been listening to the conversation up close and sneakily clung onto the Monk.

'A date with the great Ryuichi and you stood him up! You are a heartless man. I hope you never do that to me when we go out on a date!' Yasuhara moped, playing around knowing the reaction he would get from Monk. He was right. Monk looked absolutely freaked out as usual.

'Houshou, I never knew. If I had, I would have snapped you up myself.' Ryuichi giggled.

'Oh man!' Monk sighed, rubbing his head. 'He's just playing about. I'm totally into a woman…I mean women!' This was going wrong, Monk thought. Luckily nobody picked up on it, or so it seemed.

'So this one's single then huh?' Ryuichi said turning his serious stage presence on. 'How about a night with me Yasuhara? You'll never forget it! I promise…' Ryuichi giggled again.

'Err I've got to go…over there and do something…important.' Yasuhara exclaimed nervously, and ran as fast as he could back to Mai.

'You've got to play him at his own game na no da!' Ryuichi breathed heavily through his fits of laughter and winked at Takigawa.

'Yes, I guess I should.' Takigawa smiled evilly at Yasuhara whose face had gone the same colour as Shuichi's hair. 'Anyway, back to business. What exactly have you seen Ryuichi?'

'Hmmm…oh not a lot really Houshou. It was just once when I left the sound booth for a drink. When I returned everything was upside down and I'd only left for a few seconds and there was only me in there. It really scared me Houshou, but at least you're here to protect me na no da!'

'Ok dude. Don't worry; we'll sort it all out. I promise.'

'Thank you Houshou. Kuma-chan says thanks too.' Ryuichi beamed at the Monk and thrust Kumagora into his face.

Across the room, Naru spied the pink bunny. It was then that the penny dropped. That's why Mai had brought that ridiculously pink monstrosity with her. But how did Lin know? Lin must be…a secret Nittle Grasper fan! In all the years he'd known Lin, he prided himself on being the only person that really knew everything about him, but it seemed he was wrong. At that point, blackmail came to mind. He decided he would keep it tucked away for when he needed it most.

It took little more than an hour to take down all the statements from NG's highest earners and the author and soon the SPR team were ready to set up. They all stood ready to get going when Tohma stopped them.

'Mr Shibuya, may I request something of you?'

'Of course Mr Seguchi; anything in particular?'

'Well two things really. First, I need to know that none of your team will be going to the media with anything that goes on in this building or its staff. And secondly, may we all accompany you on your investigation? I'm sure that we would all love to see what you ghost hunters do.' Touma smiled, but Naru knew he wasn't smiling on the inside. It was a fake smile, not dissimilar to his own fake smile that he had perfected over the years. He simply smiled back politely, using his perfected smile and replied:

'Of course Mr Seguchi. You are all welcome to join us. And you do not have to worry about the media. I certainly try to avoid media attention at all costs and I'm sure that my team will not go to any reporters. We are professionals Mr Seguchi, you have my word. There is strict client confidentiality in place I assure you.'

And with that SPR and its new members as it seemed, made their way down to what would be the base room. Mai was first to enter. She nearly died and went to heaven when she saw it. Comfy and fluffy white sofas adorned the room. The plush carpet was red and soft and vending machines with all sorts of food and drinks stood at the back of the room. This was paradise compared to what they had had in other cases. But there was no time to stop and stare to Mai's disappointment, as Naru had sent Mai off immediately to collect the equipment. Shuichi and Ryuichi decided that they wanted to help too and followed her out of the room to the van. Afterwards, Touma realised that this may have been a bad idea as they were both clumsy. But they had gone in a flash and it was too late to do anything about it. He just hoped that the damage wouldn't be too great amount. If it was, it meant a night of heavy paperwork yet again.

Mai couldn't believe that she was walking in-between her two idols. The great singers she had admired for such a long time. She was so nervous that she couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. The silence was agonising though, so she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

'So are you and Mr Yuki really an item?' She asked Shuichi excitedly, forgetting her manners. Luckily, Shuichi wasn't much for manners. 'Oh! Excuse my manners…I'm just so erm…excited to be here.' She said going red.

'Yes we are!' He screeched out happily. 'And do not worry about it with me and Ryuichi! Life's too short for formality all the time.'

'Oh thank you so much…so…' she dawdled a bit with her next sentence, her curiosity getting the better of her '…how do you put up with him calling you names all the time? Like when he kept calling you a "damn brat". That's really mean.'

'It's just because he loves me. I love him too much to worry about it really.' Shuichi replied merrily. He then paused and put his finger to his lips thoughtfully. 'How do you put up with your boyfriend though? He seems to constantly talk down to you and order you around like a slave. And why do you call him "Naru"?' He asked curiously.

'Oh!' Mai blushed profusely, rubbing the back of her head uneasily. 'He's err…not my boyfriend ha haa! He's just my boss.'

'But you want him to be your boyfriend!' Ryuichi added slyly.

'No! No! Not that narcissist!' She exclaimed.

'Oooo yes you do! I can tell! I've been around long enough to know that wanting look in someone's eyes!' Ryuichi teased. 'It's like…all sparkly!' He explained changing back to his usual childlike demeanour.

'So he's a narcissist? What's that?' Shuichi wondered.

'Like Mr Yuki!' Ryuichi chirped. 'Always thinking of himself and always more interested in himself than others. And good looking…or so he thinks!'

'But Yuki is good looking. He's way hotter than me!' Shuichi whined.

'Don't sell yourself short Shuichi. I think your way better looking than Yuki.' Ryuichi whispered. 'You shine Shuichi!'

'Aww! Only a true friend would say that! You two are so cute! Not what I expected at all!' Mai looked at her watch and her smile faded. 'Come on, we better hurry or Naru will take it out of my wages.'

'Oooo then we can do some drawing Shu. Make things all sparkly! And Mai can draw with us too, right Mai?' Ryuichi said dancing around excitedly.

'Only after the investigation I am afraid. If Naru catches me slacking off, I'm dead meat!' She said sadly. 'I really would love to though!'

'Don't you worry Mai na no da! I'll make sure we can all play together without your boss finding out and you can still do your work too!' Ryuichi chimed.

'Err…how exactly Ryu?' Shuichi asked curiously.

'I don't know yet…' Ryuichi said sadly.

'I've got to get moving. He'll want tea in five minutes time.' Mai sighed as she and her two new pop star friends unloaded the van and began the long trek back to the SPR base room…where a little surprise awaited them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, sorry the next chapter took so long. I've been busy with other projects recently but I will try and get the next chapter up asap! As always, I do not own Gravitation or Ghost Hunt and please read and review; I like to know what people think.**

**Chapter 4:**

Trundling back to the base room Mai, Ryuichi and Shuichi noticed that the place seemed more empty than usual. The hallways seemed darker, as if a great big cloud had covered Tokyo, blocking all of its sunlight in seconds. As they got closer and closer to the base, the hairs on the back of Mai's neck began to stand on end and a cold shiver ran through her, like a threatening wind. Something felt wrong but she couldn't tell what.

They made their way to the door and as Shuichi went to push it open in his usual maniacal way, he jumped back as if an electric charge had surged through him. Ryuichi's childlike manner dissipated immediately as he ran to his friend.

'Shu what's wrong?' he asked concernedly, as he held an arm round Shuichi's shoulders.

'That door...its freezing. It won't budge. It's as if it has been frozen shut, like our freezer at home tends to do when Yuki hasn't defrosted it for a while.'

Mai put down the equipment carefully and ran over to the pop stars.

'You two stay back. It looks as if whatever is haunting this building has shown itself already. This might be dangerous so look after each other. For a spirit to make an appearance so early...well, let's put it this way, it's powerful and possibly very angry.'

Shuichi and Ryuichi moved back, eyes wide and in awe as Mai stepped up to the door, making the sign of the immovable one and focusing her will. She then began to chant, though they could not make out what she was saying and the door began to move slightly, as if resisting her.

Mai's hair began to fly about her face as an unidentified wind blew strongly in their direction; it was icy and choked at her, dragging her down against her will. Mai thought she knew she could handle things like this by now, but whatever it was, it was stronger than she could bare and she found herself losing control of the situation. The icy wind whipped at her face and gripped her throat, like a human hand would as she could feel the warmth being drained from her body.

Just as she breathed what she thought would be her last breath, a warm and safe feeling whipped around her, fending off the freezing torrent, though she knew she was not safe yet. Then another warm wisp joined the first, allowing her to concentrate fully. She continued on with her chanting and suddenly the door burst open and the icy wind escaped fully and disappeared.

Her first thoughts were to check Shuichi and Ryuichi. She spun around to seem them huddled together but safe as two other wisps encircled them and then disappeared; Lin's Shiki had saved all three of them and there he stood on the other side of the door, standing proud as usual, but with a fleeting smile on his face, glad that Mai wasn't hurt.

'Thank you Lin.' Mai bowed as Lin walked over to her.

'Are you three ok Mai?' he asked sincerely as Monk ran up to her and examined her frantically to see if she was hurt or not.

'Yes, no damage done. Not yet anyway,' she joked as Lin patted her lightly, but stiffly on the shoulder.

'You've got to be more careful Mai,' Monk scolded lightly; 'I know you can use warding magic now but you're not strong enough yet to take on a spirit all by yourself.'

'I know Monk, but Lin was there too, so stop worrying,' she said though her voice became muffled as Monk pulled her into a great big brotherly hug.

'Where's Yuki?' Shuichi screamed as he ran through the door towards the team.

Upon first inspection, he could not see his handsome, tall, golden-haired lover but then his eyes settled on a couch in the corner, blocked by a certain Mr. Seguchi, where a very familiar pair of shoes poked out.

'Yuuuukiiiiiiii!' he screamed, as everyone held their hands over their ears.

'You don't have to shout you brat. I've already got a headache, I certainly don't want another one on top of it,' a grizzly Eiri Yuki complained as he sat up slowly, rubbing his head, his golden locks flopping about.

He stared over at Shuichi and within seconds, Touma had been pushed aside and a chibi Shuichi was laying on top of a mystified Yuki, who was now again on the flat of his back looking up at his lover.

'Mr. Shibuya, is there anyway to tell if Shuichi is a ghost? I'm damn sure that a human can't move that fast.' Yuki teased.

'Don't be mean Yuki. I just worry about you,' Shuichi wined as he hugged Yuki ferociously.

'Get off me. I've just been attacked, thrown against a wall and now you're telling me that you worry about me, whilst you're trying to suffocate me!' Yuki complained, though he hugged his lover loosely; after all he did like the attention Shuichi gave him and also liked seeing Touma's jealousy rage once in a while.

Ryuichi walked over and helped up a still stunned Touma, handing him Kumagora with a big smile, like a parent would to comfort their child.

Mai walked over to Naru and the others, a frown beginning to form as she began to think; the wheels turning in her brain as she tried to make sense of the situation.

'What happened here? We were only gone for a few minutes,' Mai questioned.

'Well as soon as you left the doors closed and the lights went out. Not unusual in this line of work as you know, though it happened so quickly which is unusual,' Naru mused.

'How so Mr. Shibuya?' Touma piped up, now awake and back to his usual self.

'Usually in a haunting, when outsiders are introduced to the environment, such as physic researchers, the entity or power that is haunting the place will go quiet for a few days. It is not known for certain why, but that is with most general cases. This leads me to believe that this is not a general case. Something or someone is after one of you, or possibly a whole group of you. It did not attack any of my team, until we began to put up a resistance against it, which suggests that it was self defence in that case. However, it passed through the rest of the group and made a beeline for Mr. Yuki.'

The room went silent, even Shuichi stopped what he was doing and all heads turned towards the young author.

'Don't look at me. I haven't done anything. I didn't even believe in ghosts until that happened,' Yuki exclaimed.

Naru looked at him for a moment and then walked towards Touma.

'Has anyone experienced anything in this room? You gave us the other locations, but this was not one of them,' he questioned.

A small giggle erupted from Shuichi and Yuki wore a knowing smirk, both of which faded from their faces quickly as Naru looked at them with a raised eyebrow and disapproving look, though as he turned back to Touma, the smirks reappeared sneakily.

'Has anyone experienced anything _paranormal_ in this room?' he asked again.

'No not until just now Mr. Shibuya. I can confirm this as this room has CCTV installed as do many of the rooms.' Touma said loudly and blatantly looked in Yuki and Shuichi's direction. Shuichi's face went pure white and Yuki narrowed his eyes. Touma looked quite pleased with himself.

'Busted!' shouted Hiro as he laughed from the other side of the room at the couple.

'Anyway, getting back to the investigation everyone...' Monk interjected as John was nearly at the point of fainting, '...are you thinking that this spirit is following Mr. Yuki for some reason?'

'Yes I believe so. Mr. Yuki, have you encountered anything like this at home or outside of the building?' Naru asked, his arms folded.

'No I have not,' he confirmed, still angry at Touma, who smiled knowingly.

'That _is_interesting. Lin, Mai, Yasuhara; you can start getting the equipment ready. Place it in all the areas that have been affected so far, including here and the hallway outside where you encountered it too. Mr. Seguchi, if you can retrieve that CCTV footage for me it will be greatly appreciated. I will send Miss Matsuzaki with you for protection. No one is to leave this room alone. I want people in pairs as a minimum and at least one of my team with you all times. It looks as if we are dealing with a spirit on a destructive mission.'

Everyone nodded and went off on their errands if they had one. Masako and Monk went to investigate a nearby room and Mai began her errands.

'Mai,' Naru called, 'when you've done that you are going to tell me what you saw in that dream.'

Mai nodded against her better judgement and sighed. She didn't know if it would be any help and she hated being ordered to reveal her dreams. It was almost embarrassing, especially in front of such celebrities. Getting back to her work again, she heard her name being called once more.

'Mai,' Naru called again. What was it now? She felt like wringing his neck.

'Mai...tea!' he called out expectantly, not looking at her as he flicked through his papers idly, sitting comfortably on a couch.

Ryuichi walked up to the steaming girl as she thought of ways to _accidentally_pour tea onto her bosses lap and handed her Kumagora.

'Here,' he said cheerfully, 'you're not a happy bunny, I can tell, but maybe my happy bunny will make you happy na no da,' he said as he smiled goofily and skipped off to find some crayons and paper, leaving a now more contented Mai.

**I hope you're enjoying it. I know it's a bit of a slow burner at the moment, but the pace will be picking up a little more from the next chapter onwards.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again; as always I do not own either Ghost Hunt or Gravitation. Sorry this one has been a long time coming, but it is here now and hopefully you'll enjoy it. Also I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made in previous chapters; I will be going back to correct them soon, if there is any. I do try to check it all many times over but sometimes you just don't see them until it's too late. Please enjoy and review if you can. I would very much appreciate any feedback.**

**Chapter 5:**

After the team had set up the equipment they all returned to the base room. Naru sat silently on one of the couches, sipping his tea whilst reading through the case notes and Lin had returned to his lap top to do some more research.

'Naru,' Lin voiced quietly.

Naru looked up for a moment with a questioning look on his face.

'I am afraid I cannot pull up any past information on the building or on anything else for that matter. The wireless connection down here is too weak for me to do anything.'

'Very well,' Naru said rising from his seat and approaching Touma and Eiri Yuki, who were in a deep and rather heated conversation over whether Eiri should be at home or not.

'Mr Seguchi, I am afraid one of my assistants needs to find a better internet connection so that we can pull up records of this building from the central city databases. Do you have a better place where he may work, for the next half an hour or so? If that is not a problem of course,' Naru added politely.

'Yes, of course. My office on the top floor is probably the best choice. I will take your assistant there now as I need to continue with some urgent business. After all, this company cannot run itself as I am sure a businessman like yourself must know,' Touma added smiling, though to Naru, Touma seemed to be going more along the lines of sarcasm.

'Thank you Mr Seguchi. Lin, please follow Mr Seguchi; he will provide you with a better connection,' Naru called out.

Lin stood and picked up his now closed laptop, walking slowly towards the small President, though gaining more ground due to his long legs. Touma held his arm and hand out in front of him, signalling for Lin to go ahead of him and watched the tall Chinese man walk out with curiosity. He then followed and closed the door behind him, giving Yuki a devilish look before he left, to which Yuki just sighed and shook his head, unimpressed.

'Mr Shibuya,' Yuki called as he walked towards the young man. 'Forgive my apparent forwardness, but your man...he can take care of himself, correct?'

'Yes, Lin can more than handle himself,' Naru replied bluntly.

'Oh yer?' Eiri replied smirking a little.

'Yes...' Naru replied sighing, understanding what the apparently famous author was getting at, however rude the intention. 'If anything or anyone tries to do anything against Lin, I am absolutely sure that he would kick their ass through the Demon Gate and back again.'

Astounded by Naru's use of the word "ass", the remainder of the SPR team stopped what they were doing immediately and looked at him; some shocked - mainly Mai, John and Masako and the rest trying to hold back the urge to burst into fits of laughter.

Naru glared at the rest of the team, making them return to their jobs and began to look through his notes again, unfazed entirely by the whole situation, as usual.

Meanwhile on the top floor, in Touma's office, Lin had been seated in Touma's chair and was busy researching. Touma, being unusually gracious towards the man, had insisted that he sit there and was, himself busily working around him sifting through the mail and calling various clients to reschedule appointments. He then finally came to a stand still and decided to sit on the edge of the desk looking ever curiously at the man younger than he.

Stretching his back a little, whilst glancing at Lin he realised the man had not even looked at him once. He coughed to try and get a reaction out of Lin, but still, the Chinese man stayed glued to his work. Agitated that this had not worked, Touma then decided to stand behind Lin and lean over his shoulder, putting a little pressure on the chair and inching his face towards Lin's neck. Still, Lin made no acknowledgment of his presence and this only made Touma more perturbed.

Lin, on the other hand, was fully aware of what Touma was trying to do and although he greatly idolised the man for his talent in music, he did not wish to find out any of the other talents the older man possessed.

Touma's warm breath began to tickle Lin's neck and his hair began to stand on end; if anything, the persistence of the pop star was more annoying than beguiling. Lin decided to give in and looked to his left slightly at the now, very close Touma Seguchi.

'Mr Seguchi-' Lin began.

'Please call me Touma,' he smiled.

'Touma...' Lin began again unsteadily. 'If you wish to see what I am doing, you need only ask.'

'_There,'_ Lin thought to himself, _'that wasn't too bad. But if I offend him, he'll ask someone else to do the case and then Naru would get...mad as usual. I'll just try and act naïve; I can still get away with that at my age...just.'_

'Thank you Lin, I would very much appreciate it. Only, I have no chair to sit upon,' Touma said acting like a damsel in distress.

'I'm sorry, please sit. I will stand. Thank you for allowing me access to your office by the way,' Lin said as he rose from the chair.

'Oh please sit, I will perch on the arm rest if that is ok with you? Oh, but wait, this chair doesn't have arm rests does it? I'll just perch on your knee for a minute; that is if you do not mind?' Touma asked softly.

'_By the gods, this man just doesn't give up,'_ Lin thought.

'Of course, please...err...make yourself comfortable,' Lin said completely uncomfortably, knowing that the office had cameras and microphones set up already and that the team, especially Naru and Takigawa would never let him forget this. John had probably already fainted in shock by now.

Just as Touma had become comfortable a loud rapping noise began to emanate from the desk in front of them, causing Touma to jump up and back away to the windows of his office. The banging continued and became considerably louder causing the table to jolt about and the pictures on the walls to fall off their hooks. Lin stood and immediately sheltered the frightened keyboardist.

Suddenly, an invisible force pushed him to one side, causing him to hit his shoulder hard against the wall, leaving Touma open. Touma stood transfixed as the desk flipped and began to make its way steadily and speedily towards him. All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind, but one lasting image in his mind was his beloved Eiri as he closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

However, the desk didn't feel anywhere close to him and he heard a loud whistle. Lin had called his Shiki into action and they had managed to stop the deadly intent of the desk. Running towards Touma, who was now even paler than he was normally, he put his hand out to grab him but the unseen force pushed Touma back, out of Lin's reach. Touma's body smacked heavily against the glass windows behind him and the glass broke instantly, shards falling to the floor many, many feet below the top of this high rise building. Touma begun to fall with the shards and closed his eyes tightly; again waiting for the impact, though this time it would be him hitting something and that something would be the floor.

Luckily, he was surprised yet again, as he felt the warm touch of the young man gripped around his waist. Lin had managed to catch him before he began his descent and had pulled him over to the far wall of the office. Monk had arrived at the office quickly and was chanting; using his warding magic to scare away the evil entity.

Touma looked up at Lin, his eyes watering a little and smiled at the concerned Chinese man.

'Thank you Lin; you saved my life. I owe you a life debt,' Touma said relieved.

'I am just doing my job. You owe me nothing Mr Seguchi. Now let's get back to the base quickly; it is safe there. Miss Matsuzaki has provided a barrier of sorts in there. Can you stand?'

'Not really,' Touma lied. 'Can you carry me? I am sure a handsome and strong young man like yourself, will have no problem carrying me,' Touma purred.

'Not normally, but I have injured my shoulder. Takigawa will carry you,' Lin said, happily handing Touma over to the monk.

As they began their journey back to the base Monk slowed a little so that Lin was well ahead of himself and Touma.

'Touma - man, what were you doing to poor Lin? And for crying out loud, you're a married man. What would Mika think if she saw your attempts to seduce Lin?' Monk scolded his old friend.

'I wasn't doing anything of the sort Houshou,' Touma denied quietly but sternly.

'Come on man, your talking to me now. Look, I know Lin is a good looking guy but he is as straight as they come. But more than that, he is a good man at heart and would never want to hurt someone intentionally. That is why he didn't tell you to bugger off like most others would. So, just leave the man alone ok?'

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes and then Touma's mask faltered and his eyelashes looked heavily loaded with tears. His handsome aquamarine eyes watery and shiny, glistened under the hall lights, making him look vulnerable.

'I'm sorry Houshou. I was just having a little fun...you know. It's always Eiri or Ryuichi that get all the fun. Mika...well Mika's great but...she's not Eiri,' Touma paused and a blush dusted his pale cheeks. 'I promise I won't go near Lin like that again - it just got out of control.'

'Ok man. Look if you ever need to talk I'm here ok? And this Eiri obsession will pass eventually,' Monk said reassuringly.

'It hasn't yet, not for years have I been able to let it go...let him go,' Touma replied in a depressed manner. 'Not since...it happened all those years ago. Damned be that Kitazawa man,' Touma said angrily.

'Kitazawa?' Monk asked confusedly. 'Who is he?'

'He was a ruiner of lives,' Touma affirmed.

'Was? Is he gone then?' Monk asked more confused.

'Yes, dead and buried in New York though I still feel his evil presence sometimes. It is like he is haunting me and Eiri from beyond the grave.'

'Touma, I do not wish to pry but have you visited his grave recently?'

'Why yes Houshou, but I fail to see what that has to do with anything?' Touma answered unaware.

'You said it yourself; you said it was as if he were haunting you. Would he have had reason to hurt you or Mr Yuki in life? Physically I mean.'

'Yes, he actually did try to...' Touma stopped mid-sentence as the pieces began to fall into place.

'We have to let Naru know; he has to know the whole story,' Monk stated as he sped up towards the base room. Lin had already entered, looking a little more flustered than usual.

'Stop Houshou, no one knows about this; only myself and Eiri's family know...oh and that idiot Shuichi. It must not come out; Eiri would never forgive me and neither would Mika. Please, until something more substantial arises, can you keep this a secret, not just for my sake but for the others?' Touma pleaded.

'But Touma, this could be the whole case,' Monk reasoned.

'Until you have definitive proof that there is nothing else, please can you keep it under your hat?' Touma pleaded again.

Reluctantly, the monk agreed and carried Touma into the base and let him rest on a sofa, though he was not happy with his old friend and even Mai picked up that something was not right.

Mai rushed over to Lin after seeing what had happened, with a great worry in her eyes.

'Lin, are you ok?' she asked timidly.

'Yes, thank you Mai; I am fine,' he winced as he moved his shoulder.

'Come on, lets take a look at that shoulder Lin. I've got bandages with me just in case,' Mai said as she took his uninjured arm to lead him over to the corner of the room.

'Really, I am fine Mai,' Lin lied through his gritted teeth as he clenched his fists.

'Oh ok,' Mai replied cheerily as she slapped his shoulder hard.

'Ow! Why'd you do that?' Lin shouted out in pain.

'Because if you were fine it wouldn't hurt. So stop lying and act your age,' Mai barked at him, taking his wrist and pulling him over towards the back corner to sort out his shoulder.

'I will do that Mai; you go and see if you can help Naru,' Ayako interjected, taking hold of Lin's other wrist. 'I am a doctor after all,' she added gloatingly.

Lin dropped his head down and sighed as the two girls fought over him and looked over at Naru for help.

'You seem to be very popular today Lin,' Naru smirked as he set about watching the footage back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in updating this. I hope you enjoy it! And as ever, comments are very much welcome. Also, as per usual, I do not own either Ghost Hunt or Gravitation, I merely borrow it for my own musings :-) happy reading!**

**Chapter 6:**

It had been exactly two days since the incident in Touma Seguchi's office. Nothing else had happened and Mai had not had any more dreams that could help them out. It was almost as if this was the quiet before the storm, which unnerved Naru a little.

The pop stars, their managers and other associates had gone back to recording their songs and practicing for up coming performances, with little consequence and Eiri Yuki had returned home for his laptop and had managed to come back to the NG building without any problems. His excuse for returning being that depending on the outcome, he might decide to make a novel out of it and so he needed to be there to witness it all first hand. However, his real reason, to which he confessed quietly in an afternoon nap to Shuichi's utter glee, was that he didn't want his 'pink fuzz ball boyfriend hurt' and that he would 'protect the pink fuzz ball'.

The SPR team sat together in the base room, watching over the video and sound recordings from the last two days and still they came up with nothing. No unusual noises, no flying desks, no ominous looking spirits and no unnatural temperature changes. The only strange thing that had happened was that Naru had suddenly developed a nervous twitch in his left eye. None of the team members dared to ask him why and so Lin bore the brunt of all the questions when Naru finally got up to go to the restroom, which in itself was strange; with all the tea he drank not once did they ever see him leave to use the restroom.

'Lin, why has Naru started twitching?' The Monk asked openly.

'Yeah, what is up with that? Has he always had that and we've just never noticed?' Mai questioned.

Lin sighed and shook his head.

'He is just a little stressed, that is all. Be thankful that he hasn't taken his stress out on the rest of us like he normally does,' Lin replied as he got up to stretch his legs; he had been sitting at the computer for over eight hours now and his legs felt as if they were about to fall asleep on him.

'But he never gets stressed over a case. That first case I had with him got him a little angry, but never stressed,' Mai said thinking out loud.

'He is under an enormous amount of pressure. This is one of the most high profile cases we have ever undertaken. Mr Seguchi expects results and so far we only have a few encounters to go by. There is nothing in the history of this building to go on and our clients and those involved are very reluctant to share information about themselves so candidly, due to their careers. And to top it off, it has been abnormally quiet since the last incident for far too long now, hence the twitching eye. Does that answer all of your questions?' Lin asked, finally breathing. It seemed he too, was beginning to feel the pressure.

The rest of the team nodded quickly and returned to whatever they were doing before, feeling as though they had been told off. Monk sat staring at the floor, thinking back to the moment after the incident two days ago. Touma had made him promise not to mention this Kitazawa person until something definite came up. It frustrated him that he might have the solution right there in front of him and yet, he was to remain silent about it.

Naru returned rather briskly and ran over to the monitors, turning up the sound on the microphone in Touma's office, which was out of use until the investigation was over. Mai saw the slightly flustered look on Naru, as did the others and they all made their way to the monitor at lightning speed.

'Lin; more sound,' Naru commanded as Lin turned up the volume as high as it could go.

Everyone's eyes were wide in shock as they saw a small picture frame being thrown about the room from wall to wall. Then in mid flight, it came crashing down to the floor and the glass began to smash on its own accord as if invisible feet were stomping on it. In the background a low moan ensued, which was inaudible to start with but then gradually became louder and louder.

Touma, Shuichi, Ryuichi, Yuki and Mika came running in just in time to witness the start of the now, ear-splitting voice filling Touma's office.

'Touma...' it started. 'Eiri...' it said again. 'Why? Why did you do that to your sensei? You wanted me then, didn't you? Now, I will never leave you. The rest will die...'

The voice trailed off and the picture frame stayed still in its position. Naru turned around to see a shaken Eiri Yuki on the floor, with a nose bleed and tears staining his perfect and natural complexion.

'It's him isn't it Seguchi,' he cried softly. 'It's Kitazawa...he's come back to torment me again.'

'Don't worry Eiri, I won't let anything hurt you,' Touma said attempting to calm him down.

'Didn't you hear what he said?!' Eiri Yuki shouted in pain. 'He doesn't want to hurt me! He wants to get rid of all of you! He wants to get rid of you and...and Shuichi. I can't let him take Shuichi,' he said more quietly this time. 'I would rather die than let him take my Shuichi.'

By this time, Shuichi had fallen to his knees and had Eiri's head against his chest, cradling him as if he were a child. Touma could do nothing but stand and watch helplessly.

Monk stepped forward and placed a firm hand on Touma's shoulder. Touma's eyes appeared glazed over with fear, confusion and helplessness. These were not feelings that the President of NG Records had become acclimatised to.

'Touma, I think it is time to tell the whole story. We need to know what we are dealing with,' Monk said reassuringly.

'But Eiri...Mika...I can't...' Touma gasped.

'God damn it! Just tell them Seguchi! I don't care anymore, I just want him out of mine and Shuichi's lives for good,' Yuki shouted at his stunned brother-in-law.

'It is alright Touma darling. These people are professionals just like you. They have already given you their word about this case. You can tell them,' Mika added kindly as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

Sitting down on the comfy sofas, Touma began the story, whilst Ayako and Masako went up to the office to see if the spirit remained and to retrieve the battered picture frame.

'Please begin Mr Seguchi; Mr Yuki,' Naru requested.

'Kitazawa; Yuki Kitazawa was Eiri's tutor in New York when Eiri was sixteen. Because Eiri's looks are not typically Japanese as you may have noticed, I took him to New York with me for a while to get him away from the bullies. I mistakably employed Yuki Kitazawa to teach him privately. Mr Kitazawa and I did not get along with each other, especially when Eiri was around. It was like he was constantly trying to distance Eiri from me, but of course Eiri didn't realise this at the time. All went well with Eiri's lessons for a while until Mr Kitazawa started to notice Eiri's interest in him specifically and that is when it happened...' Touma trailed off.

'Can you explain what happened exactly?' Naru asked cautiously as Lin typed away on his laptop.

'Only Eiri knows exactly what happened that day,' Touma said, a single tear trickling down his pale cheek.

'Before I tell you,' Eiri mumbled, 'can I ask that you do not write this down? If this ever got out, we'd all be finished.'

'Mr Yuki, I can assure you that this is for our records only and for this case we have used different names for each of you. If anyone did manage to get hold of this document, they would not know who was involved, where or when. But of course, if you insist upon it, we will not record it,' Naru added kindly, much to the astonishment of Mai.

'That's fine then. Record it if you like,' Eiri said quietly as Shuichi rubbed his back gently. 'To be honest, I don't remember much. Kitazawa asked me to meet him one evening. I turned up and he began to...to get too close to me. He wanted...to...hurt me and use me for...' Eiri paused uncomfortably. 'I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he began to try and pull my clothes off of me. He told me he knew that I wanted this, but I knew I didn't and...and then all I remember is his gun in my hands after...after I shot him,' Eiri cried.

'It's ok Yuki, I'm here,' Shuichi said softly as he hugged him.

'I'm sorry Mr Yuki, I didn't mean for you to relive it. Please do not worry. We _will_ make sure that his spirit is gone for good. Thank you for speaking with us so openly,' Naru said gently as he leaned towards Eiri. 'I can definitely speak for the whole of my team when I say, that what we have heard today will not be mentioned again.'

'Thank you Mr Shibuya,' Mika said as she comforted her husband.

At that moment, Masako and Ayako returned with the picture frame in hand. They looked over to Naru, who ushered them to one side.

'The picture that the spirit attacked is of Mr Seguchi and a young boy. It really went to town on this thing. There's hardly any glass left in it. It grinded it almost to sand,' Ayako said as she handed it over.

'Thank you Miss Matsuzaki. Miss Hara, did you sense its presence in the room at all when you went up there?' Naru asked.

'No, it had gone, although not entirely I feel. It is still in the building somewhere, but where exactly, I do not know. It is not calling out to me; it does not want to be found,' Masako said sadly.

'Thank you, both of you. Miss Matsuzaki, can you make some more powerful charms for the room and give one to each and every member of staff in the building and one for each of us too. We are dealing with a spirit out for revenge of some sort,' Naru added thoughtfully as he pinched his chin.

'Are you kidding? There's got to be at least two hundred people in this building besides us Naru,' Ayako exclaimed.

'It is all right Miss Matsuzaki,' Touma interjected. 'I have sent home all of my staff, except for those involved. They went home the day you all arrived so there is only a few of us to worry about,' Touma said as he stood and walked to the window.

At this Ayako turned towards the desk and began to write out charms for everyone, after a certain well-known death glare from Naru.

Naru walked over to Touma with the picture frame.

'I must apologise for Miss Matsuzaki. She is well known for her outbursts and we are generally used to them, however I tend to forget that our clients are not. As for this, I can only guess that the young boy is Mr Yuki, when you were in New York?' Naru asked.

Touma took the picture frame and nodded deftly.

'Mai, I think everyone would like some tea right about now,' Naru called out.

'Yes, of course. Oh and Naru, I think I may know where this spirit is hiding,' Mai said looking at the floor.

'Your dream yes? The basement?' Naru asked as everyone in the room turned to look at Mai, who upon realising blushed a little at the attention she had received. Nodding, she turned quickly to go to the kitchen.

'John, we'll try you first. This spirit doesn't wish to move on. It needs to be exorcised indefinitely,' Naru called out.

'If you're sure Kazuya,' John said firmly.

'Naru,' Masako said faintly. 'It is too late; it is here. The charms have diminished in their power...he is here...' she said as she collapsed to the floor in a faint.

Naru ran to her side just as the remaining NG staff entered the base room. The door slammed shut loudly as if a gust of wind had pushed it. K tried to open it again, but it was shut so tightly that even a strong American like himself couldn't open it. Naru held Masako up but then a deafening laugh proceeded to come from her mouth.

'It is too late for you now Touma,' Masako said evilly. 'I will tear you limb from limb and then I will kill that pink haired idiot. Then and only then will Eiri be mine forever.' Masako pushed Naru to the side with great force sending him tumbling to the floor and turned to Eiri Yuki. 'Have you missed your sensei Eiri? I sure have missed you,' Masako said grinning wickedly as she stared at the young blonde author.

'Miss Matsuzaki, quickly bind her. She has been possessed,' Lin yelled as he sent his Shiki to encircle Masako as she pulled a large shard of glass out from her kimono, holding it like a dagger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry this has been a long time coming...please forgive me :) This is the last chapter now. And as usual, I don't own Gravitation or Ghost Hunt. Please enjoy and leave a review; they're always helpful. Cheers!**

**Chapter 7:**

Bound and struggling ferociously, Masako inched her way towards the group.

'I will kill you Seguchi,' she hollered. 'There is no way your friends will ever be able to get rid of me. See you soon Eiri,' Masako winked.

Suddenly her eyes shut and her body slumped against the ground. Masako was out cold, but still breathing. Naru ran over to her side and gently picked her up, placing her on one of the sofas.

'Masako, wake up. Wake up!' he demanded.

'Naru, leave her to recover for a while. I'll look after her,' Ayako said quietly as she patted him on the shoulder.

'Ok, so I might be out of the loop a little here, but can someone tell my why the heck she tried to kill Mr Seguchi?' Hiro said confusedly.

'Miss Hara was possessed by this Kitazawa man. She is a medium after all and it does happen,' Naru explained.

'So it's back to Miss Hara again is it Naru?' Masako mumbled in the most alluring tone she could muster.

Slightly enraged, Mai walked off to the other side of the room and began to boil a pot of tea. Touma joined her as everyone sat down to discuss their next move.

'I don't like Miss Hara,' he mumbled to Mai.

'That's one thing we have in common, Mr Seguchi,' Mai replied.

'But don't worry about her too much. She's got nothing on you. Your boss won't go for her.'

'I'm sorry Mr Seguchi; I have no idea what you mean,' Mai blushed.

'Don't try to pretend with me. I know what it's like and I know what that look on your face back there meant. It's the look I used to get a long time ago when...well that doesn't matter. Just trust that one day your blinded boss will see what's been standing in front of him all this time. And if he doesn't, there are plenty of people who I am sure would devote their lives to you. You're a very likable, honest person.'

'Devote themselves? Like your wife does for you?'

'Well, yes I suppose so,' Touma smiled suddenly caught off guard.

'Thank you for your kind words, but Naru will never notice me,' Mai said forcing a consolatory smile.

Touma walked over to the window and looked out. Monk approached him and stood close.

'You know you really should put your own advice into practice Touma.'

Touma nodded slowly.

A little while later, Ayako had fixed the barriers to the best of her ability and Naru had laid out a plan of attack in his mind. Everyone looked horrified as they stood huddled round listening to him and Touma.

'This is ridiculous Naru. We can't leave now! We haven't even tried properly yet.'

'Mai, we can't touch this guy. He's too fast and too powerful. We tried to restrain him but he managed to leave Miss Hara without any trouble. I've already discussed this with Mr Seguchi and he agrees. The only way to go about this is to abandon the building.'

'Seguchi are you ill?' Eiri questioned. 'You built this place up from the ground. Your name, your reputation was all cemented into this place. I know you far too well; you'd never give this place up.'

'Eiri, I nearly died...twice and you and Shuichi will be next. I can't let this continue. We all have to leave and hope Kitazawa is stuck here.'

'And what if he isn't Seguchi? We live on the top floor of a block of apartments. What if he follows us and tries to push Shuichi off the balcony?'

'Mr Yuki,' Naru interrupted. 'From what you and others have said I see no reason to believe that Kitazawa can leave. If he could he would have followed you all home at one time or another and judging by his temperament, he would have most likely let you know about it. He is angry with Mr Seguchi primarily and as you quite rightly said, all of Mr Seguchi's reputation, his very success is encased within this building. It may be that what is holding him here; his hatred of what Mr Seguchi has.'

'Naru this is wrong. I hate to agree with Mai, but she's right. We can't leave yet,' Masako spoke up.

'This is not up for discussion. We're all leaving now. I want all our stuff packed up in the van by three. You have half an hour,' Naru commanded.

The huddle broke apart and SPR began to break down the equipment, except Mai who stood fixed in a silent rage, looking at Naru. Naru was completely oblivious but Lin had noticed. He walked silently to Mai's side and bent down to speak quietly in her ear.

'Please Mai, come with me.'

They walked out of the room together, Mai silently steaming as she went. They reached another office where the equipment had yet to be put away.

'Mai, Naru knows what he's doing. Please just trust him on this.'

'I can't believe him. I can't believe you! Why are you letting him do this? You know as well as I do that we don't just give up!'

'There are times when a retreat is necessary Mai. For everyone's safety, this is the time for a retreat. I don't want you or anyone else hurt, neither does Naru. This course of action is for the best.'

'Lin! We can't-' Mai began, but was interrupted by a small cough by the door.

'I'm not interrupting am I?' Touma whispered.

'Of course not,' Lin said returning to his normal, stoic self. 'Mr Seguchi, if it would not cause a problem would you assist Mai with this equipment whilst I retrieve the rest?'

'I'd be happy to help,' Touma beamed at Lin as he departed.

Touma walked over to Mai and the camera, apologising for the decision that had caused such disharmony amongst the group. As they talked and Mai began to accept the hopelessness of the situation, a black mass began to develop above their heads. Neither had noticed until it began to grow outwards. The air became icy and Mai felt her breathing becoming restricted again. Touma shrank away into the corner as the mass grew further, covering the entire ceiling. They both tried to yell for help, but neither could make a discernible noise between them.

'You made a great mistake aligning yourself with this one Seguchi,' the black mass growled malevolently. 'This one is weak. She will not protect you from your imminent demise.'

'Kitazawa...' Touma gasped. 'You are right. She...she cannot protect me. But...'

'But what Seguchi? What will your last ramblings be? Will you denounce your undying love for Eiri?'

'But...' Touma breathed.

'But...' Mai piped up, '...they can.'

Behind the mass stood Masako, Monk, Ayako, Lin, John and Naru each focusing their energy on getting rid of Kitazawa, each doing their own rituals. Lin's Shiki formed a circle around Mai and Touma, easing their breathing and warming their skin. It helped for a little while but Mai felt herself falling; falling deep below the floor into a black nothingness.

A light emerged into her consciousness and caused her to open her eyes. Naru sat beside her, cupping her hand and smiling as he always did in her dreams.

'It's alright now Mai. Kitazawa is gone, look.'

She stood and saw the building below her. There were no strange orbs and the rooms all looked brighter than before.

'It's time to go back now Mai.'

'Wait I want to ask you something...'

Mai's eyes opened with a jolt and she found herself once again surrounded by everyone. Shuichi's pink hair came into focus and she jumped again.

'Damn it Shuichi, stop scaring her,' Eiri shouted.

'Mai, are you ok?' Lin asked.

'Kitazawa's gone. He's gone,' she stated in an almost robot like way.

'Yes, she's correct...again,' Masako confirmed seeming disgruntled.

'Excellent plan Mr Shibuya,' Touma exclaimed. 'I'm just glad it all happened as you estimated.'

'Wait, what plan?' Mai said in a daze as Lin helped her to stand. 'Hang on a minute...'

Mai's brain began to work again and she looked over at Naru with such rage that even he stepped back a little.

'You used me as bait. We weren't going to leave were we? You put me in a room with Mr Seguchi so that Kitazawa thought he'd had us cornered. You bastard! You used me as bait!' Mai screamed as she ran at Naru, though blocked by Monk.

'Hey Seguchi! When were you going to tell me this was all a trick?' Eiri growled.

'I was going to tell you after it all happened. It was crucial that only a few knew so that we could pull it off. Otherwise someone would have let the cat out of the bag,' Touma said staring at Shuichi who quickly retreated behind Eiri.

'Come on Shuichi, let's go. I can't stand being around this anymore. We're going home...to bed,' Eiri added as he looked callously at Touma and walked off.

Eventually everyone had left for their respective homes leaving Touma and K with the remainder of SPR.

'Thank you again Mr Shibuya. Please feel free to visit the studios whenever you want. We owe you and your team a lot,' Touma said bowing.

'It's not a problem Mr Seguchi. Oh and thank you for your generous offer. I'm sure Lin, being a huge Nettle Grisper fan will take you up on it.'

Lin blushed faintly and walked off rather quickly towards the van.

'Naru you dork; it's Nittle Grasper. Thanks guys. Take it easy,' Mai waved as she set off for the van.

Naru followed as Touma and K began to lock up the offices for the night. For once Touma was glad to be leaving work.

'Mai, don't call me a dork in front of our clients. I'm your boss and you should show _some_ respect at least.'

'I'll call you what I like Naru. I'm still mad at you for using me as bait and not telling me. I could have died. Until you're off the hook, you better not get in my way.'

Mai walked off towards the van with a bit of a bounce in her step. Naru looked up at the building and then back at Mai. A smirk spread across his lips as he watched her. She might be angry with him, but at least he knew she still cared about him.

**On a seperate note I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who was caught up in the earthquake in Japan and the tsunami today (March 11th). My thoughts and prayers are with them.**


End file.
